


Assistance is Required

by SinningShipper



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Richass Week 2016, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningShipper/pseuds/SinningShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Richass Week 2016</p><p>Lambda realizes he'll need to take matters into his own hands, and does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance is Required

_Then_

It wasn't a sudden occurrence, but a gradual flow that eventually stirred him awake.

The fear, misery and emotional pain finally bothered him too much. Slumber could wait; he’d first verify what was happening to his host.

*

_Now_

Years of honed instincts hadn't yet left and him which is why Richard easily woke up to the sound of someone climbing the outside wall at the dead of night, coming closer to his balcony.

For one miserable second he considered not doing anything. He often reflected on his right to live, and if he had a right to defend himself anymore.

He brushed that question side; he still had amends to make to the people and the world, he couldn’t allow someone to kill him. Not yet, at least. After he was done it would be another matter.

_And that day might come sooner than later, after my announcement that I’d abdicate after all was well again…_

Casting such thoughts aside, Richard reached for his sword. Even now, he still kept it close to him.

He turned on his room’s lights; he wanted to talk to the person, not attack them, and the light would help see them better.

He walked to his balcony and looked down, towards where the sounds seemed to be coming from and nearly reeled back in surprise.

 _Asbel_ was scaling his wall.

 _No, not exactly Asbel,_ Richard realized when he noticed the eyes, and his heart turned cold. _Lambda is controlling him._

Surely nothing good could come out of Lambda coming to his quarters at this hour in secrecy, and Richard would have done something about the intruder if the one being controlled hadn’t been Asbel.

By this time, Asbel had reached him, and though Richard took a step back to keep a safe distance from Lambda, he chose to not raise his sword. He was beyond alarmed, of course, that Lambda had not only awakened but taken over Asbel’s body, but it’s not as if he’d ever strike Asbel, so the sword was moot for anything but self-defense.

“Lambda,” he acknowledged simply, hating how wrong Asbel’s face looked, devoid of emotions. “What is this about?”

“I’ve come to talk.”

“...Let’s do this in my room. Come.” Richard would have preferred to speak in the balcony, where it was open and he’d have room to maneuver should that become necessary. However, the night was chilly and he didn’t want to subject Asbel to the cold for any longer; he was wearing sleeping attire that was clearly not made for outside activity. Had Lambda made him come all the way from Lhant in that?

Lambda obeyed readily and went inside. Richard followed at a distance and made sure to keep the balcony door open and his back to it despite the uncomfortable wind prickling him; it would be his escape route if he needed to.

Not that he liked the thought of leaving Asbel to Lambda if things did indeed turn so sour, but it wasn’t as if he had any means of freeing him either, so he’d need to get help from Asbel’s friends.

“Why are you controlling Asbel?” Richard asked directly, tension seeping into his words.

“I thought this needed to be done,” Lambda replied, “but Asbel disagreed and refused so after some reflecting I chose to take matters into my own hands.”

Richard bristled. “You took over his body against his will.”

Lambda frowned, displeased. “No. I wouldn’t do that. Not anymore, and most certainly not to him. I asked for control of his body for one night and he allowed it.”

“...He didn’t ask _why_ you wanted it?”

“No. He trusts me.” Lambda looked slightly troubled at that. It seemed he had yet to fully wrap his head around Asbel’s trust.

Richard sighed, letting go of the sword. It _would_ be just like Asbel to give Lambda control without asking what for.

“I wasn’t even aware that you were awake,” he mused.

“My state of dormancy did indeed make me unaware of most of what was transpiring. However, I was still linked to Asbel’s thoughts and feelings, even if by a thin thread. I was still able to sense very strong emotions from him, and it led to my temporary awakening to take care of this matter.”

“So, something has been troubling Asbel to a degree you found disquieting enough that you believed required interference?”

“That is correct.”

Richard wasn’t sure how to feel about this. It was a relief that it didn’t seem like Lambda had taken to the darkness again, but the fact that something had been bothering Asbel to the point Lambda felt the need to awaken and intervene was still quite worrisome.

“And when Asbel refused to resolve matters you took over his body and came to me for...assistance?”

“No. I came so that you would resolve this.”

Richard shifted, feeling uncomfortable. “I’m not sure I have the right to interfere in something Asbel hasn’t...personally come to me about.” He tried to not be hurt about it. “It would be a breach of trust.”

“So you won’t listen to what I have to say?”

Richard considered it, and slumped in defeat. “I...will. He may not forgive me for such a thing, however... I can’t be so selfish as to put my desire to remain his friend over his own wellbeing.” He smiled bitterly. “And maybe there isn’t much to lose. Not with the way he has been avoiding me these past few weeks…”

“Ah, so you noticed that. I told him you would have, but he believed you’d be too busy to do so.”

Richard flinched. Having his fears confirmed pained him. And then he frowned.

“How... _why_ did he think I wouldn’t have noticed? He wouldn’t even stay alone with me for five minutes on the last ball.”

“Whenever Asbel got away and looked back, you were already entertaining other people, so he became certain you hadn’t noticed, or minded.”

Richard squeezed his eyes shut in consternation. “I wasn’t going to make him more uncomfortable by pressing the issue. And as a king I have duties, some of which include seeming polite and happy in any company. Ah, but it’s pointless to say this to you. I’ll deal with that with Asbel later.” If Asbel still wanted to be around him at all. Likely not. “More importantly, is his decision to start avoiding me linked to this pressing matter?”

“Yes.”

Richard swallowed. “Is it my fault?”

Lambda took a minute to respond, looking as if he was clearly considering the question.

“No,” he eventually said. “It’s his own fault for wallowing in misery of his own imagination.”

“Misery? Lambda…” Almost unconsciously, Richard found himself approaching Lambda. “Tell me plainly what has so plagued Asbel so I can try to help him.”

Lambda contorted Asbel’s features in a sneer that had no place in Asbel’s beautiful face, and Richard would have reprimanded Lambda for it, had he not spoken before he was able to.

“Love. This… _fool_ has been suffering because he reprimands himself for the intensity of his feelings, as well as fear their consequences.”

Love. The last subject Richard wanted to deal with, in relation to Asbel. Still, he would do so, for his sake.

“This is why Cheria left,” Richard said out loud, to himself. He’d been wondering about that; Cheria and Asbel had called off the engagement so she could travel to do her relief work. Richard had wondered at it; if Asbel and Cheria had simply chosen to delay it so she could have some last instance of freedom before focusing on the duties a wife of someone with Asbel’s status should have. However, that had been recent, after Asbel had started to become aloof with him, so Richard hadn’t managed to inquire.

Sophie had been more forthcoming. About Cheria at least; Richard hadn’t had the courage to ask about Asbel’s behavior, though all she’d known was that: “They were sad, but also happy.”

And Richard, torn between an overwhelming desire for Asbel’s happiness and a small, guilty, selfish jealousy, had decided to not intrude further.

“Yes. Although from what I’ve gathered they wouldn’t have lasted long even without this issue,” Lambda said.

“How so?”

“From the glimpses of daily life I saw and gathered through Asbel, being the wife of a Lord would come with responsibilities and expectations that went against the woman’s desires. She and Asbel’s mother were often at odds about it. I believe the main source of trouble was the fact the mother was against Cheria taking up future relief work, as she believed Cheria should focus on taking care of the home and producing future offspring to continue the lineage.”

So Richard’s surmise hadn’t been so off the mark. However… “They have Sophie. Did she not accept her as an heir because she isn’t related by blood?”

“Correct.”

Richard sighed. He had expected as much. He briefly wondered if there was some way to convince the woman of allowing Sophie to inherit, but perhaps that would only be possible if it didn’t seem like Asbel would father children of his own…

Still, Sophie hadn’t seemed downtrodden the last he saw her, so she was likely being treated well. Nonetheless, he’d pay more attention to that after he dealt with Asbel’s issue.

“We’ve delayed this long enough,” Richard said, bracing himself. “It’s clear now what the issue is; Asbel has fallen in love with someone other than Cheria, and has been feeling guilty over his change of heart.”

Lambda frowned. “No. He never loved her from the start, at least not in the way he was expected to. Do you really not understand what this is about?” He scoffed. “I was hoping you at least would keep your wits about you more. Then again, I should have foreseen this since you also tended to forgo reason for Asbel. Humans’ romantic love seems more of a hassle and a threat. It results in fear of rejection, fear of severed bonds and mindlessness, is the payoff truly worth it?”

Richard smiled wryly. “You, of all people, are aware _I_ would hardly know.”

“Once, I believed if you could not have Asbel, you’d be happier if no one else could either.”

Richard sighed, he remembered those days well. As he should, he did not deserve to forget what his feelings had wrought through Lambda. “But by the end even you had come to understand hurting him would only pain me further.”

“Yes. Which brings us back to this. I still don’t understand why people suffer to love if failure is so painful.”

“We don’t choose. Love, in whichever form it takes, is a result of the pleasure we feel from someone’s company and actions. And you are capable of feeling it too.”

“I’m not...denying that. But I’m also capable of being hurt. Having the potential for a feeling doesn’t necessarily mean one will enjoy it.”

Richard sighed and held up a hand in defeat. “Love is still a source for debate even between humans. We could spend the whole night discussing it, but I’d rather focus on Asbel first. He’s in love with someone, and you want me to help. What are you hoping that I’ll do? Convince him to give up on the person, or perhaps help him capture the person’s heart?”

“I want you to tell him your feelings towards him.”

Richard paled. “Why? It’ll just strain our relationship further. Do you mean to show him it’s possible to live with unrequited feelings? There are other ways-”

“You _fool._ I want him to finally understand there is no reason for his misery because the person he loves feels the same towards him.”

Richard’s words died on his throat. He blinked. He blinked again. Lambda’s words went through his mind, and he had trouble comprehending them.

“Lambda...your words...made it seem as if Asbel is in love with me.”

“Yes, that is precisely it.”

It felt as the floor had fallen from under him. Richard tried to ground himself with words, and his voice came out shaken.

“Are you not mistaking brotherly love with romantic-”

Lambda cut him off with an indignant sound.

“Not this again!” Lambda paced around the room. “That is exactly what Asbel said when I told him he had nothing to fear since you felt the same way. He assured me I was simply mistaken in the type of feelings you had for him. As if I was so blind that, after _years_ with you, I wouldn’t recognize similar desires emanating from him.

“There were so many excuses. Fear of rejection, fear of straining your friendship. Fear of hurting Cheria, who he had promised himself to because you,” he jabbed a finger towards Richard, “and the rest of his friends assured him he must be in love with her. And then as he understood his feelings he began to have desires, crave things he hadn’t wanted before, and imagine scenarios with you-”

“What things? What scenarios?” Richard asked, more desperately than he intended, before he could stop himself. Lambda ignored him.

“And the irony of it is that for all his fear of ruining what you had between you, his own self-reproach for the things he wanted from you had him trying to keep a distance. And if that were not enough, Cheria finally understood and left. I thought surely then there was little stopping him from telling you the truth and I couldn’t fathom that someone who had the courage to face the Little Queen and I, and to allow me to reside within him, would balk at the thought of revealing his feelings.

“When I realized that was not happening, and that clearly you would never breach the subject either, I chose to take matters into my own hands, and here I am. Now, solve this between you two.”

Without waiting any longer, Lambda stopped moving and closed his eyes. When they opened again, one was back to Asbel’s original color.

Asbel blinked in obvious confusion and focused on Richard, startled.

“Richard? What are you doing in my room? Are you alright?” He asked, clearly very concerned.

Richard realized that might be due to the fake his mouth was agape, and promptly closed it, clearing his throat to try and say something. Anything.

“I’m...fine. And this isn’t your room.”

Asbel looked around and his confusion deepened. “Oh! I’m...in your bedroom? How did I get here? No, that must have been Lambda. But why?”

“I think you should ask him,” Richard said hoarsely.

Asbel’s eyes glazed over and his head turned slightly sideways, speaking to a voice within him.

And then his eyes widened and he paled.

“You did what?!” Asbel choked out. He looked back at Richard in horror, before clenching his fists and looking at the floor. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it and instead, moved passed Richard with speed…

Richard gathered his wits in time, turning around and rushing after Asbel.

Asbel was about to walk through the door to the balcony. Rather than try to stop him, Richard’s hands reached in front of Asbel and shut the door in his face.

Without turning around to even glance at him. Asbel tried to pry his hands off the doorknob, but Richard stood firm.

“Richard, let me go,” Asbel asked frantically.

Richard had to stand close to manage to hold the doorway, but not that much. Despite that, he moved closer still, chest pressing against Asbel’s back. Asbel made a choked noise on the back of his throat but still refused to turn around to face him.

“No,” Richard said simply. He should have said more and explained, but he found he couldn’t, still trying to wrap his head around Lambda’s revelation.

Asbel’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he gave up trying to open the door.

“Please,” he pleaded in an almost whisper. “Whatever Lambda told you...please forget it. I promise I won’t let it impact our friendship, or make you uncomfortable-”

“You already have. You’ve distanced yourself.”

“I thought it might be for the best. Just...please let me go, Richard.”

“I can’t.”

“Please-”

“I can’t let you go. All these years I tried doing so because I thought that’s what you wanted, but now that I know my feelings are requited, I don’t think I can ever let you go again.”

There was a pause, after which Richard heard Asbel’s sharp intake of breath as his body froze completely.

Slowly, Asbel turned around, looking up at Richard in disbelief.

“You... what?”

Richard couldn’t help chuckling, wondering if he’d looked like that when he’d heard the same earlier.

“I was told Lambda assured you of my feelings.”

“I...yes, he did. But I didn’t think...I mean, he misunderstood so much about you and humans then, I thought he’d simply not understood that too!” Asbel stammered.

“He did.”

“...Oh.”

Asbel didn’t seem to know what to do. Richard felt a pang of guilt; always, since the very first time they met, Asbel had been the one to initiate things between them. Lambda might be frustrated with Asbel now, but Richard had been even worse. The work Asbel had to do to as much as start and maintain their friendship…

Maybe it was time Richard led too.

He took Asbel’s hand in his own and brought it towards his lips.

“Asbel, I too prized our friendship too much to risk saying anything,” he whispered, pausing to kiss the back of Asbel’s hand, eliciting a strangled gasp from him. “I love you, dearly and ardently. And I’ve felt that way for a long, long time.”

He tried letting go of Asbel’s hand, to allow his space to consider the confession, but Asbel instead grabbed Richard’s hand with his two and brought it to his chest. Richard could feel Asbel’s heart pounding wildly beneath his palm.

“I’ve...never been good with words,” Asbel said with a wry chuckle, “so I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do justice to my feelings but...I...I don’t know when I started feeling this way about you. That is, I never really focused on that sort of thing before, and even after we met up again there was always something else to think about. Saving Sophie, you, the world...and then there were my duties and everyone assuring me romantic love was what I felt for Cheria…”

He flinched, squeezing Richard’s hand lightly. Richard squeezed back, trying to reassure him. Asbel sighed. “I’m rambling. It’s just...when I finally had some peace to sort out my feelings I realized what I felt for you was different. Well, I always knew that, but I thought it was because you were my best friend...and now I know why I was never interested in anyone: my heart was already yours.”

Richard shivered, and his free hand reached out to trace Asbel’s jawline.

“For someone that claims to be bad with words, you’ve done a masterful job,” he said softly, his tone betraying the awe he felt, but Richard didn’t mind. “If anything, I’m the one who has yet to properly convey his feelings.”

Asbel closed his eyes and let his head lean sideways, into Richard’s caress.

“I disagree,” he murmured. “But part of me wants to lie and agree that you haven’t, to see what you’ll do.”

Richard chuckled. “And the other part?”

“...Is worried. I’m overwhelmed as it is.”

“Then we are the same, though I do want anything and everything you wish to give me. Even if it is beyond overwhelming.” Richard said and found he couldn’t help himself. He leaned closer to Asbel, smiling slightly, and whispered lowly. “And from what Lambda told me, there are things you crave, and scenarios you’ve imagined?”

Asbel turned completely crimson and avoided eye contact.

“M-Maybe,” he said, not denying it. “Will that be a problem?”

“I just told you, I want anything and everything. I wouldn’t know where to begin, so tell me what you want, and we’ll start from there.”

Asbel, still scarlet, said nothing, but he glanced at Richard’s lips and bit his own.

 _Ah_. Stomach fluttering and heart racing, Richard used the hand on Asbel’s jaw to incline his head in a better angle and leaned down slowly, to give Asbel time to refuse.

Asbel didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes. So did Richard.

Their mouths met hesitantly, lips barely brushing one another. Even so, Richard felt elated.

If Richard had had any last worries that he might try to take more than Asbel was willing to give, the kiss dispelled them.

No; the confession had.

There was so much he wanted, yet just knowing Asbel returned his feelings was more than enough happiness for him. Nothing Asbel did would ever _not_ be enough to satisfy him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, and Asbel was the one to move back first. Feeling Asbel’s lips leave his own, but stay near enough that his breath still ghosted his mouth, Richard opened his eyes again and met Asbel’s half lidded gaze.

“What if I want more than that?” Asbel asked, voice low.

Richard’s throat was dry. “I sincerely hope you do.”

Asbel’s hands finally let go of his, now moving to cup his face. Faltering, and clearly completely new at this, Asbel kissed him, pressing their lips together more fiercely now.

Richard hummed into it in satisfaction, and wrapped a hand around Asbel’s waist, pulling him into his chest, ending any last distance between their bodies.

Asbel moaned at the added contact.

Richard shuddered at the sound. He was satisfied with anything Asbel gave him. However, if Asbel also wanted more...Richard was more than eager for it.

He took Asbel’s bottom lip between his own and sucked them. Asbel made a strangled sound and a hand involuntarily tugged at Richard’s hair. He groaned, and Asbel let go immediately, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry!” he said, clearly contrite. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t even notice my hand there. Your hair is so...but that isn’t an excuse, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Richard said, seeing stars. “I...didn’t dislike it.” It was true. He’d been surprised, yet the feeling hadn’t been bad. Quite the opposite it, in fact.

Asbel looked skeptical for a moment, but something about Richard’s face must have made his sincerity clear, because Asbel’s mouth opened in a small ‘o’ and the flush began to come back to his face.

Rather than capture his mouth again, Richard pulled Asbel close and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his ear. Asbel squirmed but not negatively when Richard lightly bit his earlobe, and Richard filed that reaction away for later, moving down and leaving adoring butterfly kissed in every inch of Asbel’s neck he could reach, whispering Asbel’s name reverentially.

Asbel gasped and shuddered, but only allowed it for a few seconds, before pulling Richard’s head back up in a position where their lips could meet again.

The third time was more passionate, and Richard lost no time in swiping his tongue on Asbel’s lower lip, tasting him.

Asbel’s lips parted immediately, and Richard didn’t hesitate in-

A sound came from the outside balcony. Surprised, both untangled themselves and jumped apart, turning to look outside.

A hand appeared; someone had also climbed the outside wall to reach Richard’s room.

Tensing, Asbel fully turned around and stood between Richard and the person, clearly intent on protecting him. Touching, but completely unnecessary, as the person finally climbed up and turned out to be-

“Sophie?!” Asbel said in sheer surprise, opening the door and rushing to meet her. “What are you doing here?”

“Asbel was gone, and I felt Lambda’s presence, so I followed.” She looked at them questioningly.

“Everything is fine, Sophie,” Richard assured her, but didn’t elaborate further. He glanced at Asbel, wondering how much he’d want to tell Sophie, if anything at all.

For a split second Asbel looking frustrated, but he quickly put on a smile.

“That’s right, there’s nothing wrong. Lambda...uh...just missed Richard and wanted to chat. Now, it’s cold out here, so why don’t you go inside Sophie?”

Accepting the explanation easily, Sophie nodded and walked inside. Rather than follow her, Asbel turned to Richard.

“I hadn’t even told her Cheria wouldn’t be coming back,” he explained in an urgent whisper. “Well, not to me, at least. I want to tell her the truth, and I will do it, I just need to think how to explain it first.”

Richard smiled. He reached out to squeeze Asbel’s shoulder but changed his mind and held his hand instead.

“I believe you mean we will tell her. Both of you mean everything to me, and so does this relationship.” _Relationship_. They hadn’t discussed anything yet, much less if there would be one, but it would be impossible to think was between them would be over in one night. He wanted it to last forever.

Asbel smiled warmly at him, then blinked and frowned as his eyes unfocused, listening to that voice only he could.

He looked affronted at whatever Lambda said. “I’m not going to send her back!” he said, clearly discomfited enough to forget to say it in his head only. He then stood still for a moment then flushed. “Especially not for _that!_ ”

Trying to push down the laughter that threatened to burst as Richard realized what Lambda might have suggested, he aligned his mouth with Asbel’s ear and whispered.

“Assure Lambda that, so long as you’re willing, we can continue where we left off anytime.”

Asbel licked still swollen lips, and Richard had half a mind to kiss them one last time…

“Richard, is this a slumber party?”

Jumping apart once more at Sophie’s sudden come back, Richard hastily assured her that’s what it was and took her to find some old sleeping clothes of his that might fit her.

Thankfully his bed was much too large and ended up fitting the three easily; he couldn’t imagine the mayhem that would occur if he requested a spare mattress to his servant’s for guests that had arrived in the middle of the night through the window.

“This is feels nice,” Sophie said as they tucked her in between them.

“I’m glad you like it,” Richard said. “I’ll see to it that you’re sent a pillow of the same or better quality.”

“No, not the pillow,” Sophie said, shaking her head. “This.” She grabbed their hands and put them over her chest, holding them. “I think I like slumber parties. We should do more.”

“We will,” Asbel said with surprising conviction. “We’ll do many more from here on, how about that?”

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes, satisfied. “Good.”

Asbel smiled down at her before looking at Richard. “And you?”

“Of course. It’s...more than I ever dreamed of.”

It wouldn’t be that simple. Richard was still the ruler. Even if he abdicated, there’d be interest in his personal life, and Asbel had his own duties to take care of…

They’d work it out.

*

Feeling the waves of happiness, warmth and love that now flooded their connection, Lambda was glad.

_So this is why you humans suffer love. I think I understand now. If success at love brings this, then no wonder humans cannot let go of it, despite the risks._

_Thank you, Lambda. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you for this._

_Hmph. How ridiculous. If anything it is I that have been in your debt._

_No, that’s not true._

_I’m not in the mood to debate it. If you must, then consider your own happiness my payment. Continue to shower us in these feelings, and I could ask for nothing better. You who have fought for others so much, fight for yourself for once._

_...I will. Now that I know I can have this, I don’t think I can let it go again._

_Good._

**Author's Note:**

> *I considered perhaps not posting this in the end. It’s been some time since I’ve focused on Tales of Graces, and I’ve never written for it before, so I’ve likely made the characters ooc. I sincerely apologize if that is so.
> 
> *And it seems I’m not that good at oneshots. It was supposed to be a simple confession piece, yet I spent pages going through information that I had half a mind to make one or two chapters for. However, since I foolishly started this too close to the deadline, I had no time to expand this further.
> 
> *I tried to think on who would dare confess first between the two, and couldn’t really come up with an answer. I could see both silly boys refraining from saying anything for the sake of the other. Outside (or in this case, inside) intervention would be needed. And I wouldn’t be surprised if Lambda or Pascal would need to intervene later for them to consummate things.
> 
> *(For those following my other two fics: I'll go back to focusing on them now, first on Stray)


End file.
